


Feiertags-Blödsinn

by YashamariMizu



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashamariMizu/pseuds/YashamariMizu
Summary: Übersetzung der Geschichte "Holiday Nonsense" von TibunWilliam ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und hat keine Zeit für Festivitäten...





	Feiertags-Blödsinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/gifts).
  * A translation of [Holiday Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788781) by [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun). 



> Diese Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfic "Holiday Nonsens" von Tibun

William spürte seine Augenbrauen zucken als er den Fahrstuhl verließ und den Flur der Abteilung betrat. Blödsinn. Nichts als Blödsinn füllte die Zellen in welchen Untergebenen arbeiteten. Äste von Stechpalmen, Kränze aus Immergrün, Lametta-Fäden und der Duft frisch gebackener Plätzchen überfluteten seine Sinne. Wer hatte es gewagt, den Ofen im Pausenraum zu benutzen um Feiertags-Plätzchen zu backen? Das war kein produktiver Zeitvertreib – noch war es das Aufhängen von Lichtern und Dekoration! Der Feiertag bekannt als Weihnachten war nicht einmal ein Feiertag für Reaper. Es war ein Fest der Sterblichen, also weshalb hatte es unvermittelt seinen Arbeitsplatz eingenommen?

Er umrundete die Ecke und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Dort in der Ecke am Ende des Flures – direkt neben seiner eigenen Bürotür war ein ziemlich beeindruckender Baum, dekortiert in Rot und Gold. Der rote Reaper summte eine Weihnachtsmelodie während er Schmuck an and die glitzernden Zweige hängte.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hat, Sutcliff! Was beim Styx tust du da?“

Grell blickte auf und kicherte. „Ich habe dieses Jahr abstimmen lassen und jeder wollte dieses ganze Weichnachts-Zeug ausprobieren!“, meinte er wackelnd. „Es heitert diesen Ort wirklich auf!“

„Es ist ein ablenkendes Durcheinander, Grell“, forderte William heraus, rieb seine Schläfen mit einer behandschuhten Hand. „Und dieser Baum blockiert zum Teil meine Bürotür.“

„Oh, sei nicht so ein Scrooge!“, sang Grell geradezu während er eine weitere Glühlampe an den Baum hängte. „Das wird gut für die Moral sein, du wirst schon sehen!“

„Die Moral ist gut genug ohne das alles“, fauchte William.

„Tch, tche, hier~ Iss ein Plätzchen~“, kicherte eine neue Stimme und ein mit Glauser verziertes Plätzchen in Form einen Sterns wurde ihm unter die Nase geschoben.

William fuhr herum, bereit den Eigentümer der Stimme zu rügen, bis er sah, dass es der einzige Reaper war, zu dem er aufsah: Undertaker, welcher eine rote Weihnachtsmannmütze und eine Platte mit Plätzchen verschiedenster Form trug.

„S-Sir“, er blinzelte überrascht. „Was machst du…?“

„Oh, einfältiger, kleiner Spears-y~“, unterbrach Undertaker William in dem er das Plätzchen in seinen Mund schob bevor er ihm den Kopf tätschelte, wie jemand es bei einem Kind oder einem Welpen tun würde. „Ich musste kommen, als meine liebe Lady Grell mich gebeten hat, ihr zu helfen~ Ich liebe Weihnachten! Insbesondere die Plätzchen und die Lebkuchen-Leckereien welche dazu gehören~“, sagte er, hüftenschwingend während er zu Grell hinüber hüpfte um eine rot-weiß gestreifte Süßigkeit anzubieten und seine Wange zu küssen.

William seufzte als er das Plätzchen aus seinem Mund zog. „Schön, aber haltet mir den Blödsinn aus dem Weg. Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt, um mich damit zu beschäftigen“, sagte er, wandte sich ab um zum Pausenraum zu gehen wo er erwartete, eine frische Kanne mit Kaffee auf ihn wartend vorzufinden.

Der Pausenraum war dem Dekorations-Gelage nicht entgangen, welches Grell begonnen hatte. Girlanden umkränzten die Fenster, Adventssterne auf den Tischen, welche mit roten und weißen Tischdeckchen überzogen waren. Alan saß an einem der Tische, wärmte seine Hände an einer Tasse mit Heißer Schokolade, ein Pfefferminz-Stab diente als Rührstab. Der Geliebte und Partner des kleinen Braunhaarigen stand hinter ihm, rieb seine Schultern. Der Blonde Schotte trug einen Weihnachtsmannmantel anstatt seines Jacketts.

William seufzte. „Ihr zwei, ebenfalls?“, fragte er, ging hinüber zu der Anrichte um zu bemerken, dass die Kaffeekanne den ganzen Tag über noch nicht benutzt worden war. Stattdessen wurde nur Heiße Schokolade angeboten, was den Mann dazu zwang, den Schrank zu öffnen und sich selber eine Tasse des dringend benötigten Kaffees zu brauen.

„Aye“, nickte Eric. „Klang nach einer lustigen Idee als Red letzte Woche damit angekommen ist.“

„Lass mich raten… du hast das Memo niemals erhalten, welches Grell dafür erstellt hat?“, kicherte Alan.

„Nein, offensichtlich hat er es versäumt, mich in diese Angelegenheit mit einzubeziehen“, sagte William, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine und musste nun dastehen und auf sein Getränk warten.

„Offen gesagt, ich bin nicht überrascht“, seufzte Alan und nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Getränks.

Eric nickte in Einverständnis. „Sah nicht nach etwas aus, was dir gefallen würde. – Nichts für ungut, Boss.“

„Nein, ich finde es ziemlich lästig, und sollte es zu viele Agenten ablenken werde ich dem umgehend ein Ende setzen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn in solchen Narreteien.“

Während er sprach öffnete sich die Tür erneut, Ronald Knox trat ein. Einen lächerlichen Haarreifen in seinem blonden und schwarzen Haar, in Form eines Geweihs mit einer grünen Fliege und einer Glocke, welche leicht klingelte als er seinen Kopf bewegte um sich im Raum umzusehen. Der Junior Officer zeigte sein berühmtes übermütiges, flirtendes Lächeln als er seinem besten Freund Eric zuwinkte, zwinkerte ihm zu bevor er zu William hinüber schlenderte. Ohne zu zögern packte der Partylöwe Williams Krawatte und zog ihn herab und in einen Kuss.

Williams Augen weiteten sich in Schock, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Blonde jemals so auf ihn zuzugehen. Sicherlich, Ronald flirtete eine Menge mit – nun, jedem, wie es schien. Aber William war sein Boss!

Doch nicht einmal William war immun gegen Ronalds Charme. Er ertappte sich oft dabei, wie er bei seinen spätabendlichen Überstunden über den Blonden faszinierte. Sicher, sie gingen heimlich miteinander aus, schon seit ein paar Monaten, doch der Pausenraum war nicht vertraulich! Also weshalb zeigte Ronald auf einmal öffentlich Darstellung ihrer privaten Leben? Der Kuss endete bevor es ihm bewusst wurde und William blinzelte herab auf Ronald, räusperte sich in der Hoffnung, es könne seiner Stimme helfen, nicht zu brechen als er sprach. „Mister Knox- “

„Mistelzweig“, grinste Ronald, deutete über ihre Köpfe auf die Girlande, welche über ihnen hing. William sah auf, seine Wangen färbten sich Rosa. Gut, vielleicht war nicht _alles_ so schrecklich, wie er gedacht hatte.

„In dem Fall, gestatte mir so eine blödsinnige Tradition korrekt auszuführen, wenn ich es nun schon ertragen muss“, sagte er, zog einen nun überraschten Ronald zurück in den Kuss, seine Arme schlangen sich um den kleineren Reaper um ihn dichter zu halten.

„Yeah, total ablenkend“, lachte Eric, schlug seine Hände ihm Applaus zusammen. „Hat es sogar geschafft, Spears einzuwickeln!“

__________________________________

Ende


End file.
